onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Whole Cake Island
| region = New World | affiliation = Big Mom Pirates | type = }} Whole Cake Island is a New World island under the control of Big Mom, one of the Yonko. It is her crew's base of operations, and the central island in the 35-island archipelago known as Totto Land (Big Mom's primary territory). General Information Layout and Architecture The island is quite large, and owes its name to its resemblance to a gathering of frosted cakes, and most buildings appear to be covered in what looks like icing. It is because of most these buildings' enormous size that visitors tend to be awed at the first sight of the island, and that the island may seem smaller when seen from afar. Because of massive poles shaped like candles (being even depicted as lit, although it is unknown if their "flames" are real) atop the largest buildings, those particularly look like birthday cakes. The interiors of buildings in general look as if they are made of icing. At least the island's southwestern coast is covered in a kind of hardened whipped cream, namely meringue. Weather The sky above the island is sometimes covered by unique purplish and pinkish clouds, and the island's special weather phenomenon of edible cotton candy snow may stem from those clouds. Cities and Landmarks Cities Sweet City is the capital of Whole Cake Island, with a juice river running through it. Its structures and buildings, made of edible substances, include Big Mom's castle, Whole Cake Chateau. However, some of the town was destroyed when Big Mom started eating it during one of her cravings. Landmarks The Seducing Woods are located at the southwestern coast of Whole Cake Island, and were the first major place visited by the Sanji retrieval team when they first disembarked on Whole Cake Island. Consistent with the island's theme, the forest is largely edible (including mostly candy) and inhabited by bizarre living scenery (inanimate things, like such candy, having faces and singing). More specifically, the forest includes a river of melon juice flowing through it, a waterfall of apple juice, talking, clothed animals (like an oversized crocodile), talking and moving (walking) trees (which have swirled branches, furthering the forest's resemblance to one from a fairy tail) and flowers (among other plants), talking cakes, and talking lollipops sticking out of the ground, among other things. This sentient scenery has a strong sense of maliciousness, as there are skeletons of past wanderers laying around, and the trees and other parts of the scenery constantly move around to block off exit routes and shift the forest's very layout to confuse visitors, regarding it as a "Game of Death", and joyfully singing about how those visitors' brutal deaths may look like. The woods' other strange or preternatural phenomena include: illusions, mirror versions of individuals, most often visitors themselves, being created by the Charlotte Family's 8th daughter, Charlotte Brûlée; a male giant buried alive so only his head sticks out (which the giant himself says is because he likes it like that), who will ask strangers for apple juice; strong interference with magnetic fields to prevent visitors from finding a way out via Log Poses (seemingly due to strange clocks secured on some trees, whose clock hands spin uncontrollably). Whole Cake Chateau is the massive castle of Big Mom, and the largest cake building found in Sweet City, dwarfing essentially all other landmarks found on the island.One Piece Manga — Chapter 830 (p. 15-16), Pedro says that Big Mom's castle is the island's largest building. It is situated roughly centrally on the island, and contains a "queen's chamber" for Big Mom's private use, which has many supersized ice cream cornets and bowls, alongside and other sweet food, around her. Lake Aprico is a large lake right behind Whole Cake Chateau, which runs into the ocean. Right at the entrance to its port are two Tartes, and only Big Mom's associate crews (and those that are in the process of becoming so) are granted access to the port. Lake Aprico is the current main location of the ocean-going Germa Kingdom. As its name suggests, it may be composed of apricot juice. Caesar's Replica Laboratory Big Mom had her first son, Charlotte Perospero, build an exact replica of Caesar's Punk Hazard research facility on Whole Cake Island, somewhere around Whole Cake Chateau. Having acquired the blueprints, Perospero recreated the high-tech laboratory with pure candy, and then reinforced the entire structure with steel to prevent hazards and risks. Caesar Clown is to work here to finish the gigantification drug he was commissioned by Big Mom to produce (but which he believes is impossible). While the building resembles Caesar's original laboratory, and contains all the necessary equipment, certain towers and walls are labeled with "WCI", "WHOLE CAKE ISLAND", and "SWEET", instead of "PH-006" and other like codes. Other Regions Northeastern Coast The northeastern coast of Whole Cake Island stands out in that, according to Capone Bege, it is the perfect place to "make the undesirables disappear". This is due to a large group of extremely wild and ferocious, dotted sharks swimming in the sea around the shore, which will prey upon any so unfortunate to fall in their waters until not even a hair of them remains. Population Whole Cake Island is populated by Big Mom's crew and allies, which include members of races from all across the world, even talking animals, and most of her over 80 children, as well as her grandchildren. In addition, a wide assortment of anthropomorphic singing objects lives on the island. These animated objects seem to have a habit of repeating their noun name by way of singing or saying it in a melodic fashion; even living objects with a specific name use the noun and not their actual name; however, the objects are not limited just to saying their names, and are capable of rational thought. History Fishman Island Arc Big Mom, while preparing for a tea party, received a report from Pekoms and Tamago that Fishman Island had failed to provide its requisite amount of sweets for her. However, she then conversed with Monkey D. Luffy, who ate the sweets, and decided to transfer her grudge to him instead. Totto Land Arc Big Mom and her subordinates made preparations for her upcoming tea party, in which her 35th daughter Charlotte Purin would marry Sanji in order to form an alliance with the Vinsmoke Family. Big Mom had her subordinates go out to other islands and murder people in order to steal ingredients for their cake. Later, Linlin entered one of her cravings, specifically for croquembrouche, and rampaged in Sweet City, causing considerable damage and casualties even among her own castle and her sixteenth son, and only quelling down when Jinbe fed her the demanded sweet. When the Sanji retrieval team disembarked onto the island, they separated into two groups: Pedro and Brook left on a stealth mission to make a copy of Big Mom's Road Poneglyph, while Luffy, Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, and Carrot entered the Seducing Woods and became confounded by Charlotte Brûlée and the Woods' ever-shifting scenery. Meanwhile, the Germa Kingdom had begun assembling in Lake Aprico, in preparation for their prince's upcoming wedding. After Pedro and Brook successfully infiltrated Sweet City, they learnt that Big Mom was aware of all of their movements. At the same time, on the island's northeastern coast, Capone Bege and his Firetank Pirates shot Pekoms, who fell into the surrounding, shark-infested waters. Caesar also met with Big Mom in her chamber within Whole Cake Chateau, before her eldest son escorted Caesar to his replica laboratory. References Site Navigation es:Isla Tarta fr:Whole Cake it:Whole Cake Category:New World Islands